


oh my

by smokygull



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokygull/pseuds/smokygull
Summary: Prompt #094Title: oh myRating: rWord Count: 3633Warnings: mentions of blood, ( ‘light’ ) stakingSummary: relationships between humans and vampires can be difficult. baekhyun learns that the hard way.Author’s Note (optional): dear prompter, i’m sorry. i guess you wanted this to be more funny but it ended up being more angsty. i hope that’s fine -- i finished writing this while having the flu and a high fever so i’m also sorry if the second half of the fic is kinda weird and feels different and rushed of something, i tried my best i hope you’ll like it anyways ;333; special thanks to S, thank you for reading through every single paragraph ♥





	oh my

a heavy sigh slips past his lips as his eyes wander slowly -- almost dreadfully -- upwards the brick wall of the familiar building in front of him, stopping for only a brief moment at every level to check until he finds the right one. light shines brightly past one of the windows which means that jongdae’s at home. _ugh._ it actually makes him want to leave again, to turn on his heel and make his way back to his own apartment without a trace that he’s ever been around in the first place.

he guesses that it’s better than to keep standing around in front of the entrance like some creep ( the grumpy old lady on the first floor has been giving him weird looks from her seat by the window for a while now ).

the hesitation is also getting the best of him and maybe, all of this is a bad idea after all. maybe, it’s too early to swing by and he should wait a little while longer. a couple of days more. he has no idea what he’s going to say to jongdae yet anyways;

because baekhyun’s never been good with all of this stuff revolving around emotions and feelings.

and whenever they end up in another fight, shouting and yelling at each other over the stupidest things, he doesn’t know what to do afterwards. baekhyun always leaves, disappearing for a couple of days until everything cools down, until _he_ cools down. 

when he returns, brave enough to come back he simply hopes that jongdae’s forgiven him. that he’s brushed what happened aside to bring the harmony back into their relationship. apologizing is hard for baekhyun, it tends to be for jongdae too -- both too stubborn to give into it most of the time. 

it’s not a good thing, more like a bad habit but he doesn’t know how to change it.

( you’d think after living for so many more years, after living the life of a young adult a couple of times already, he should be a pro at those things, at dealing with basic human interaction but, ha! _jokes on you!_ it only made it worse. )

this time might be different, though.

he’s not sure if jongdae will have forgotten about this fight when he steps back into the apartment, he’s nervous that there will be another one. it might not resolve itself so quickly this time, stuck with them because of the weight of their disagreement.

\- - - - -

“literally _every_ negative thing you feel is heightened, you feel all of it much stronger. why the fuck would i do this to you? why would you think i’d like you to feel like this.” baekhyun huffs, anger closing up his throat. “even i can’t control this yet. like, why do you think i always leave whenever we fight? so i won’t accidentally rip out your throat or hurt you out of anger!”

jongdae seems unaffected, a dry look on his face instead.

“if you’d turn me then i could at least protect myself from that, i guess.”

\- - - - -

but rather than leaving like he sort of planned, baekhyun finds himself climbing up the set of stairs in the end, keys ready in between his fingers to open the door. 

“babe?” he calls inside the apartment the moment after he lets himself in, “you here?”

baekhyun knows that jongdae’s around, of course. he saw the lights on, after all, could also hear the sizzling of something frying in a pan, the strong smell of food in preparation from behind the closed door already.

but jongdae needs to know that he’s here, that he’s finally around.

“i’m in the kitchen,” he can hear jongdae say, “i knew you’d come back home eventually.”

jongdae doesn’t even turn around when he steps into a kitchen, doesn’t stop what he’s doing to throw a look over his shoulder in greeting. in anything and baekhyun feels unsure. “jongdae, i jus—”

he’s interrupted.

“i made dinner. set the table, please?”

seems like he’s not alright again, like baekhyun was right. but, maybe, he’s lucky and jongdae’s not _as_ angry anymore. maybe, he’s calmed down a little as well.

so, baekhyun walks over to him silently to get the dishes, to get everything ready while jongdae finishes up his cooking, still not sparing him a glance. it’s fine, he’s still hopeful. jongdae fixed something for them -- and sharing a meal is a good sign, isn’t it? when he reaches inside the drawers, though, he gets a rude awakening.

“oh shit.”

there’s a sharp pain running through his fingers all of a sudden. a sizzling noise follows and baekhyun pulls his hand back as if he was burned -- he _was_ burned -- and the fork he just grabbed falls onto the kitchen tiles noisily.

his fingers feel numb, flesh healing only slowly.

with wide eyes, startled and frozen in place from the surprise he looks at the utensil. it looks different than the set jongdae usually has stored in his drawers.

_silver._

it’s the silverware jongdae got from his late grandmother. the one he stopped using after they got together, storing it away the moment after he found out that baekhyun was not human, that he was a vampire in fear that it could harm him in any way.

“seriously?”

baekhyun lifts his gaze to his boyfriend who stopped his task, his hands now crossed in front of his chest instead. the stove is turned off already. “oops,” is all he says.

“what are you? _ten?_ ”

the other simply shrugs and picks the fork back up, placing it on the counter before leaving the kitchen. only moments later, the door to the bedroom slams shut.

okay, seems like jongdae is still very angry. like he’s more angry than baekhyun thought.

\- - - - -

“we talked about this a hundred times already. please, babe, stop asking. i’m not going to do it.”

“i’m ready for it!”

baekhyun runs a hand through his hair. “but _i_ am not ready for it.”

\- - - - -

jongdae’s more than childish behavior doesn’t stop after that, though. it’s more like his pettiness is peaking and it’s something he’s never seen before. jongdae’s never used his weaknesses against him to keep him on distance and away from him;

but, all of a sudden, silver is his favorite kind of jewelry.

while the silverware conveniently disappeared from the drawers the next day so baekhyun could at least stir some blood into his coffee after getting up in the evening without worrying about anything, jongdae’s wrists were graced with silver bracelets. the studs in his earlobes were switched out with silver ones as well, a necklace curling around his neck and rings decorating his fingers.

jongdae really went all out.

it’s kind of ridiculous, _all of it_. first, he doesn’t need that much silver on him to keep baekhyun away and second, baekhyun still can’t believe that he seriously went to buy all of that during the day, while baekhyun was trapped inside the apartment hiding away from the sunlight ( because jongdae doesn’t own any sterling silver jewelry anymore for obvious reasons ).

what baekhyun can’t believe either is that he was stupid enough to actually touch said jewelry to test if it’s real, in hopes that it’s some of that cheap junk jewelry.

well. it wasn’t, of course!

the burns on his fingertips that are still slowly healing are enough of a reminder, the look on jongdae’s face that he can still see flashing in his mind as well. it literally spoke to him, _‘really baekhyun?’_

and now, he stands on the other side of the room, shoulders slouched in defeat.

“oh, come on,” he says, voice almost pleading, “take them off. this is getting ridiculous.”

jongdae ignores him, his own fingers playing with one of the bracelets hanging on his arm. baekhyun watches, a shudder crawling down his spine.

“babe. _please._ ”

finally, a look is thrown at him. “can’t we just talk about it, like, you know, adults?”

“are you going to turn me?” jongdae asks and he knows it’s the only negotiation he’ll allow.

“ _no!_ ”

“then, i guess, i’ll have to get some silver decorations as well.”

\- - - - -

“what we have is good, isn’t it?” it’s far from perfect, their relationship a mess sometimes but that’s how it is when one is a human and the other a supernatural, kind of undead being, he guesses. “it can stay that way. we don’t have to ruin it.”

“how long will it stay like this? for ten, twenty years? until i get old and die. then it’s over and i don’t want that. i don’t want it to _ever_ be over.”

\- - - - -

at least, jongdae lets him sleep in bed with him.

yes. you read right, _with_ him. there are no nightly stabbing attempts, no hidden silver or other surprises underneath the sheets and jongdae neither decides to stay on the couch for the entire night nor does he move there when baekhyun returns home from work -- after grabbing his own, _special_ dinner once his shift at the bar ended, blood stained clothes thrown in the laundry bin where it, more or less, belongs --, when he slips into bed next to him.

only the gaping space between them is there to separate them, baekhyun squeezed to his side of the bed instead of draping himself all over jongdae like he usually does. 

since there’s still silver adorning his ears, his limbs. 

despite the fact that jongdae didn’t take off all of the jewelry before going to sleep, baekhyun still thinks that it’s a start in the right direction, though. 

it has to start somewhere, right?

but, of course, he’s reminded that things between them are more than just not okay, that there’s no change in demeanor in sight, once jongdae gets up in the early hours of the morning, every task being done at the most possible volume -- which means, baekhyun hears it about ten times louder.

every door is ripped open and slammed back shut, the drawers as well before jongdae rummages around them noisily, as if he’s never seen the content of them, as if he doesn’t know where anything in his own apartment is and belongs to.

baekhyun groans, tired.

he’s not serious, is he. it’s only been a few hours since he came back, since he got into bed and jongdae’s already keeping him up. “babe?” there’s no answer, just the sound of rustling clothes in his ear. he can hear jongdae’s hushed breathing.

“babe?” he asks again as he slides out of bed, makes his way through the apartment.

and despite the sleepiness still weighing his lids down, despite his vision still being blurred and teary, a yawn tickling his throat, his reflexes make him jump back into the darkness of the hallway the moment jongdae pulls the curtains open, soft sunlight flooding the living room.

it’s still too bright, it’s blinding.

baekhyun covers his eyes. “jongdae,” he starts, “what the fuck.”

“the plants need some light or else they’re going to wilt. i can’t always keep everything dark during the day just because you’re around. you’re asleep all day anyways.” 

jongdae’s on the other side of the room, bathed in the safety of the morning light and, through squinted eyes, baekhyun can see that there’s no jewelry on his body today.

“but i need to pass through the living room to get to the kitchen. what if i get hungry?”

he’ll be trapped in the bedroom all day like this.

but jongdae doesn’t care, just shrugs his shoulders at him.

“what if i have to pee?”

jongdae frowns at him. “i don’t even know why the hell a fucking vampire would have to pee! you’re _dead_!” and with those words he grabs his keys, the noise ringing loudly in baekhyun’s ears and leaves the apartment.

not without slamming the door, of course.

\- - - - -

a heavy sigh slips past his lips. “the cravings are terrible. it’s hard to control them.” he doesn’t know what else to tell him to make vampirism seem more unappealing to him, to get jongdae to stop from wanting this so bad.

“i can learn.”

“you’ll kill,” baekhyun tells him, “you’ll kill somebody. maybe, even more than once but it always happens in the end. for sure. and i don’t want you to ever have to go through that. _the guilt_.”

\- - - - -

jongdae continues to pull the curtains open every morning before heading to work, leaving the whole apartment shining in bright sunlight and keeping baekhyun from walking around freely. it’s annoying, it makes him nervous and uncomfortable -- and that’s probably exactly what his boyfriend wants to achieve with this. 

it’s not fair.

he’s forced to stay in the bedroom, the fear of his body turning into ash too much to make attempts to get out of the situation.

so, baekhyun decides to stay away.

after work -- and after dinner -- he returns to his own apartment. the one he hardly ever uses anymore, baekhyun basically living at jongdae’s place. it feels less like home, though, lately. all because of that ridiculous fight, because of jongdae’s childish attempts at punishing him. 

he sleeps the day away, only getting back to jongdae’s apartment when the sun is down, when the sky turns dark. 

it’s easy to notice that jongdae doesn’t like any of that;

baekhyun’s just not sure if it’s more because he misses him around, because he’s used to him always being there or if it’s because he can’t throw passive aggressive comments at him anymore. because he can’t continue to punish him.

a little bit of both, probably.

he doesn’t like it either. he misses jongdae, his warmth and the way his skin feels. he misses seeing him smile ( it feels like it’s been ages since he last saw those cute, curly corners of his lips turn upwards in amusement ). 

that’s why he always comes back and doesn’t stay away completely. until all of this finally blows over, at least.

“babe. i’m back,” he calls through the apartment, ears already perking up because he can hear jongdae speaking to someone in the kitchen. the response is muffled in his ears, he’s on the phone.

he follows the noise.

“what are you doing?”

jongdae looks surprised when he hears baekhyun’s voice, turning around to face him and it’s a nice change from the usual frown he’s been wearing recently. from the looks of anger, those sulking expressions.

“yes. sweet potatoes as well—”

_ah._

“what are you ordering?”

“pizza.” jongdae absently answers, humming to the clerk on the other line.

“sounds nice.”

baekhyun opens the fridge, looking inside to see that his blood bags are still there, at least. jongdae didn’t throw them out.

“—oh, and with extra garlic, please. not just on the crust. _everywhere_.”

he freezes in his movement to grab one of them, eyes flickering over to jongdae. “ _seriously?_ ” jongdae ignores him, turning his back towards him as he finishes up the call, telling them their address.

he knows how sensitive his nose is.

goddamnit.

baekhyun won’t be able to get away the stench of garlic out of his nose for the rest of the week.

\- - - - -

“i don’t care about any of that!”

“but you should. you have to think about everything, jongdae. or else you’re going to regret it.” he’ll regret it anyways. everyone regrets it in the end.

\- - - - -

it seems to get better after almost two weeks, the curtains shut again during the day so baekhyun can stay safely over again, without any worries. the silver jewlery is gone as well.

but he still stays wary. he can’t help himself because there might be another nasty surprise for him in the end. baekhyun can’t be sure enough.

all of this melts away, though, the moment jongdae smiles at him.

 _oh_ , how much he missed that endearing smile.

and, maybe, jongdae actually has some mercy with him, maybe, he’s starting to miss him as well.

how is he supposed to stay suspicious, to resist when jongdae grabs him and pulls him close, pressing his body needily against baekhyun. the press of his lips so familiar. a moan escapes him as jongdae’s hands glide down his back, his fingertips dig into the thin fabric of his shirt, into skin.

it feels good.

they wander down to his ass, squeezing and baekhyun’s hips buckle against jongdae, pulling a moan out of him as well. it pumps the blood straight into his dick. their hips rub together, baekhyun greedily nipping at jongdae’s lips.

he wants to hear more. he _needs_ to hear more.

but all of a sudden, there’s a sharp pain in the small of his back. it burns more than when he touches silver and he pushes himself away from jongdae, eyes wide.

“did you just _stake_ me?!”

jongdae only leans against the wall, breathing still heavy and eyes half-lidded.

“i can’t believe this. jongdae!”

“it was just a toothpick.” he lifts his hand, showing the little wooden stick. “i only poked you through your shirt. relax.”

and then, jongdae lifts himself from the wall, leaving him standing there -- half-hard and shocked.

\- - - - -

“babe, i want to be with you for a long time as well but—”

“then just do it. _please._ ”

baekhyun swallows thickly. “i can’t.”

\- - - - -

“what do you want to do this weekend?”

baekhyun can’t hide the surprise rushing over his face -- is he talking about spending time with each other? going somewhere. _together?_

“how about swimming? isn’t there this water park?”

_oh._

he gets it immediately, what jongdae’s planning to do.

but this time he can do something against it, though. so, baekhyun gives jongdae a look, head tilted to the side. “vampires being unable to tolerate water is a myth, baby.”

jongdae’s face falls;

and baekhyun can feel his lips curve upwards, eyebrows raised.

there’s something close to a pout on jongdae’s face but he wipes it off fast ( probably to hide the weakness ). folding his arms in front of his chest, he looks away. “oh, i guess we better stay at home, then.”

there’s a moment of silence between them.

“there’s a fair this weekend. we can go there, babe.”

\- - - - -

“why?”

“i already told you, i’m not r—”

he’s interrupted. “you already said that. but it’s not enough, it’s not a good enough reason for me.”

\- - - - -

they end up going to the fair and baekhyun’s hopeful but, of course, jongdae crushes all of it immediately. ha, what else did he expect?

fishing his phone out of his pocket, he checks the time, making a face when the digits flash up in front of his face -- it’s been almost forty minutes. “babe,” he says, standing right in front of the huge glass that allows him to watch jongdae;

who pretty much flails around his arms, acting as if he’s trying to not run into one of the countless mirrors in front of him.

“what? i can’t hear you!”

baekhyun rolls his eyes, he can hear his voice crystal clear. and he knows jongdae can hear him as well.

“you’ve been at it for almost an hour. it can’t be that hard.”

“i can’t hear you!” jongdae yells again, continue his act.

squinting his eyes, baekhyun lets out a growl.

“that’s it.”

he pulls out his wallet, grabbing a few bills to smack them down in front of the cashier before getting in there. it only takes him one attempt to reach jongdae, baekhyun knowing exactly how to reach him. ( thank you for once, vampire powers. ) 

and the look on jongdae’s face is extremely satisfying.

“how— wait, how is your reflection there?”

“modern mirrors aren’t made with a silver coating anymore, babe, do your research next time.”

“stop—”

with one movement, baekhyun scoops him up and throws him over his shoulder. 

jongdae huffs, “let go. baekhyun. let go of me! let go!”

he wriggles around but baekhyun doesn’t care.

“we’re going to have a talk.”

\- - - - -

“what if i turn you and we’re going to break up?”

it’s the first time, jongdae calms down for a moment.

“we always fight so much, jongdae. but our relationship is still okay. for now. but who says it’s going to stay like this forever? where’s no guarantee that we’ll stay together forever even if you want to right now.”

“don’t you believe in us?”

“forever is a long time. everything can change.” baekhyun swallows hard, gaze flickering away from the other. “what if we break up and you regret me turning you and start to hate me?”

the look jongdae gives him is soft.

“i couldn’t live on forever with you hating me. with you out there but not with _me._ ”

jongdae takes a step towards him, hands on baekhyun’s cheeks.

“i won’t.”

“you don’t know that. you can’t promise that.” he shakes his head but jongdae’s grip is strong.

“i know i won’t. i’m so sure about it, i’ve never been more sure about anything in my life before.”

baekhyun doesn’t say anything, conflicted.

“i can’t stop pushing completely, i want this so much. but i can hold back if you please, tell me that you’ll think about it. please. think about it. _please_.”

he’s not sure. he’s not sure if he can do this -- there are too many fears, too many worries. being without jongdae isn’t an option, having him live forever with, maybe, someone else; the thought alone is unbearable. 

it sounds terrible but he’d rather prefer losing jongdae to age, with jongdae staying with him.

but he risks losing jongdae now.

taking a deep breath, he says, “okay. i will think about it.”


End file.
